Letters To You
by narwhal-luv
Summary: The rebellion is over and President Snow is dead. Peeta is away for business in District 8 so he writes a letter to Katniss. But one letter can't communicate all his love for her. Peeta writes more, all of them telling Katniss about his love for her. The letters are recorded in this very book, read on to find out what they have in store...
1. Prologue

Paste your doI feel ashamed. I tremble as I pick up the pen and touch it to the paper. If I can't tell her these thoughts that are in my head, then why not on paper? I begin writing.

_Dear Katniss..._

cument here...


	2. Letter One

_Dear Katniss,_

_I have thought about you a lot ever since the rebellion was over. Life is different now, there is no Hunger Games or President Snow. After everyone saw you shoot Coin, they were wary of you. But I know that they were only stupid. You are the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. I love you dearly, but I don't know how to say it to you. Now that I am away for business in District 8, I have decided to write you these letters. They are confessions of my love and wonder for you. I have to go now because I am being called by my father, but I will write more soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

My father interrupts me to talk about our sales at the bakery, so I leave the letter where it is and will come back to it later. I think about what I say and what Katniss will think about it. Aw Katniss, even as I sit thinking about her she makes me woozy. Her beautiful eyes, and long brown hair cascading down her back in one long braid.

I stop thinking of Katniss long enough for my dad to tell me that I am free to go because he is now talking to a potential customer. You see we are here in District 8 to check out the competition and try to adapt our baked goods to more modern ones, like here in 8. I think it's silly but I'm not running the bakery of course.

I walk out of the building we are consulting in and out to the streets. District 8, the textile district, is alive and buzzing with action. People at a makeshift "market" are trying desperately to sell any piece of clothing possible so they can provide for their starving families.

I walk to one stall with a little boy sitting on a stool trying to get someone to buy pins. I stop and look at them, most of the pins are mockingjays to symbolize Katniss and the rebellion. I am just about to leave when one pin catches my eye.

It's a brass pin with bright blue sapphires inlaid into an intricate design. The design is a bow with an arrow through it. I light up knowing that this is the one for Katniss, it's beautiful and will go with her eyes perfectly. I quickly tear out my money and ask the boy how much it costs.

"One bill." he says.

"For a pin like this? This has got to be worth more...how about I give you five bills?"

"Really? That would be enough to buy a whole week's worth of meals!"

"No problem." I say handing him the money in exchange for the pin. I put the pin delicately in my pocket and walk away happy. I hear the boy yelling to his mom at the stall next to his about the money he earned for. I smile knowing that at least one family will be well fed tonight.

As soon as I walk into the building we are staying at, my dad stops me. "Peeta, I think we've got a new customer for the bakery! He and his family are moving to District 12, and they look incredibly rich! I don't think that we will have to stay here much longer."

I smile at him and walk up to the room, excited that I will get to see my family sooner. My mom, my brothers, and most important of all...Katniss Everdeen, the love of my life. Thinking about her reminds me about the letter. I find a stamp and pen her address on the front of the envelope, then lick the seal closed.

I take it into the building's lobby and drop it in the mail shoot. I leave and shut myself in the room, knowing that I will be back home very very soon. I have nothing better to do so I again busy myself by walking around 8. I walk farther this time, way past the market and the center of town, out to where the houses are.

I walk until I see a run-down house with a goat tied to the stair railings. The windows of the house are broken and shattered, the front door looks as if it is about to fall off it's hinges, and the yard is littered with broken bottles and other trash. I wonder if anyone actually lives here.

My curiousness gets the best of me and I walk to the steps in front of the house. I am just about to open the door when a masculine voice yells at me to get off their front porch. So someone _does_ live here, and they are not very happy. I turn around and find myself face to face with a little old man. He has graying hair and a cane made out of a tree branch.

I apologize and walk away, hearing him mumble about dumb kids and their needs to trespass. It's almost seven P.M. now so I head back to the hotel. Waiting for me inside the room is a tray with beans and a sandwich on it. There is also a glass of water and a cookie for dessert.

The dinner was good and I am so full now that I almost can't move. I had ordered about five more of the cookies and a second helping of the sandwich. Soon I move into the sleeping area of the room and get dressed for bed.

Before I go to sleep I wonder how Katniss is doing. Maybe she is eating with her family or out hunting in the woods. Because we are Victors, we always have a stock of delicious food and a never ending supply of Capitol presents. Katniss doesn't have to try so hard to provide food for her mom and...well not Prim anymore.

I shake those thoughts out of my head and think about Katniss some more. Beautiful Katniss so wonderful and kind and...I have already fallen asleep before I even complete the thought.

t here...


	3. Letter Two

_Dear Katniss..._

I looked at the letter and sighed, thinking about Peeta. To think that he missed me so much that he wrote me a letter. He is so sweet, and I yet again am left feeling like I'm not enough for him. It makes me sad to think that, I love him so much and yet her doesn't seem to get that I'm a rotten egg.

Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. I scan the rest of the letter and before I even get to the bottom of the letter I am bawling. The letter brings me back to the times in the first Games. When we kissed in the cave and then I knew that I really truly loved him.

I tried to fake it but after that I knew that I couldn't live without him. Somehow I knew that Peeta felt the same way about me. That kiss changed us, _and _kept us alive in the Games. If we hadn't felt that way about each other, I don't think either of us would have been alive right now.

I wipe my tears and walk to the couch in my living room. The house is so empty, filled only by the endless supply of furniture and decor sent to me by the Capitol people when I won. It really is too big for one person, but I'll take it over living in the Seam again.

That place was horrid, my family never had enough food, and the house was broken down and un-fixable. I remembered the first day that I had ever gone to the The Hob. That was horrid too, but it was the only way I could provide for our waning family.

I walked around aimlessly for a while until I found the stall that my father used to tell me about. It was run by a lady named Greasy Sae, she was a nice woman but scary at the same time. I walked up to the counter and asked her to trade me something for the deer I had shot in the woods earlier.

That day I had come home with a loaf of bread and a few strips of cow meat. My mother was over-joyed at the sight of food, and Prim squealed when she saw the delicious pastry. Oh Prim...I miss her so much. If only she hadn't of gone in to help those kids when the bomb was dropped.

It had been almost a year since Prim had died but I still felt as much pain as if it were only yesterday. I don't want to think about it more so I get up and walk outside. The streets are not filled with people like they used to be. After the rebellion people had started moving to different Districts and 12 was one of the less likely districts for people to move to.

As I neared the center of town I noticed the bakery. It was a large building with white walls and blue trim outside. There was a mouth watering smell coming from the inside of the bakery. Mrs. Mellark and her sons were probably baking a new batch of bread or some other delicious pastry.

I walked into the shop and a little bell signaled my entrance. Mrs. Mellark looked over at me and said with a little disdain in her voice, "Good afternoon Katniss."

"You too Mrs. Mellark."

She eyed me carefully and I saw a little bit of annoyance flash in her eyes. It was gone after just a mili-second and she asked me what I would like. I looked over all the pastries and finally decided to go with a loaf of bread that had come out of the oven just moments before.

I payed and walked out of the store, the little bell ringing as I did. I picked at the bread all the way home, thinking of Peeta as I did. I walked through the front door and searched for a pen and paper. I started to write...

_Dear Peeta,_

_Thank you for the letter, that was just too kind of you. I love you too you know, it may not seem like it but...I do. _

No that was all wrong. I crumpled that one up and tossed it to the ground. I got another piece of paper and started again.

_Dear Peeta,_

_ Thank you for the letter, that was really thoughful of you. I don't know what to say to you after you just confessed you love to me. I love you too, but I don't deserve someone as wonderful and kind as you. It pains me to think you even have to spend one day of your life around me. Don't get hung up on me because you feel an obligation to. Well I just wanted to say I love you and tell you thank you. I miss you and hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

There my letter was now completed! I licked the seal then wrote the address of where he was staying on the front. I pushed open the front door to my house and I walked to the mail chute. There I dropped the envelope into the chute and walked away, thinking of Peeta.

I had nothing else to do so I walked to my mother's house. I trudged up the stairs and knocked on her door. When no one answered I walked in. I found my mom sitting in the rocking chair my father had carved for her, staring into the distance. I knelt next to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Katniss, is that you?"

"Yes Mother it is. What is the matter?"

"The window, it's crooked."

"It has always been that way Mother."

"Will you fix it Katniss, will you?"

"Mom why don't you come with me. I'll grab your things and you can live with me. How does that sound?"

"Sure Katniss, anything for my baby girl."

I grabbed the few meager things my mother owned and threw them in her bag. She was now standing up but when I tried to drag her out the door, she wouldn't budge. I turned around and I saw her clutching the rocking chair. "Mother, I will come back for it, let's just get you to my house for now."

That seemed to get her rolling so I took the opportunity to guide her out the door and to Victor's Village where my house lay. I set her things down and told her to sit on the couch and that I would be right back. I left to go get the rocking chair and any other pieces of furniture she might want.

When I was finally done hauling all her furniture out of the house, I showed her a tour of the house. When we reached the room she would be living in, she laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep. I quietly closed the door and walked downstairs, to a person in my house.


	4. Letter Three

I get a letter in the mail today. It's from Katniss, thinking about her almost distracts me from reading the letter. I scan through it quickly, before I _do_get distracted. Thoughts swirl in my head about what Katniss' letter says.

I can't believe she feels like she doesn't deserve me, that's ridiculous! I mean look at her with her beautiful eyes and long hair and...no I can't let myself get distracted, I need to focus on what's in front of me. I can't tell Katniss she's wrong in person so I write her another letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_How can you think you are not good enough for me, you are a beautiful young woman who has stolen my heart. If anything _I _am not good enough for you! I wish you could see that. Soon my father and I will be home in District 12 and I will be with you again. By the time I come back I want your views to change. I should be back in about a week so hurry up...I hope to see you soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

I drop the pen and sigh. I can't wait to be home, and not just because of Katniss. I am slowly starting to hate District 8. It's dirty and dingy and the market people always expect me to buy something from them. Not to mention that I am now trapped inside because of the pouring rain.

Pouring rain...that reminds me of...Katniss. Why does everything have to remind me of Katniss! The rain, no matter how hard I try not to think about it, brings back the memory of _that _day. It was years ago, but I have the memory like it was yesterday.

_She was outside the bakery, digging through the trash. I was watching through the window when my mother came out and yelled at her to get away. I was sad that she had nothing to eat, but life is life right? My mother came back inside and asked me to put the new batch of bread in the oven. That's when I had an idea. Burn the bread, just do it, no matter the consequences. I looked out the window and she was still there, sitting against a tree. I was impatiently waited for the bread to burn, when it started to rain. I hoped she wouldn't move, and she hadn't. Now she was crying and I couldn't see her face because it was buried in her arms. I smelled the scent of something burning and felt a slap to the side of my face. My mother told me to feed the bread to the pigs. I walked outside in the rain and waited until my mother was gone. _She_ looked at me with her piercing eyes and I knew, right then that she was the one I wanted. I threw her a loaf and watched as she picked it up staring in wonderment at it. I smiled and walked back into the bakery...my job done._

I smile just like I had smiled then. I had known she was going to be the one and look at me now. I noticed that the noise level in my room had gone down, and I figured the rain must of stopped. I walked out of the hotel and into the streets of District 8. If possible, the district looked worse. Mud running through the streets, the market stands soaked with their wares ruined, and birds everywhere, eating the bugs that had turned up from the rain.

I walk toward the middle of the district but stopped when I saw a jewelry shop. Deciding I have nothing better to do, I walk in. There is a bell above the door that rings when I open it, but nobody is at the counter to greet me. I walk slowly around the store eyeing all the sparkling pieces.

Just as I am about to walk out of the store, someone tells me hello. I turn around and find a person with a whole bunch of boxes piled in her hands. "Do you need some help?" I ask them.

"No I just need to set these on the counter."

"Okay well I was just leaving so..." I trail off when I see who is behind the boxes. It is a beautiful girl with long flowing white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a floral dress that fits her like a glove. She smiles at me and I am almost knocked out by her glowing white teeth. She is beautiful...but not as beautiful as Katniss.

"Hi I'm Rebecca." she says cheerily.

"Hi, I'm...Peeta."

"Oh well hello Peeta and welcome to Sparks Fly, the most wonderful jewelry store in District 8! What do you need today?"

"Well I was just looking-"

"For a gift for a special someone?"

"Um, no just looking."

"Well _is_ there a special someone in your life?'

"Yeah, I'm not from this district, I'm from twelve, but yes."

"Well? What's her name!"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"You're...Peeta Mellark! Oh my goodness, you're a hero!"

"No I'm not, Katniss is the hero. I'm just...the help I guess.

"Well whatever you are, you would be a great person to have... wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, I got what you meant."

"So would you like a tour of the store?" I said yes so she took me around showing me all the jewelry and the back room. When Rebecca's lunch brake came we walk to the hotel and eat together. I think I have made a new friend. I can't wait to tell Katniss about her! Finally someone to make this trip more bearable.

I had to go after she was done with lunch so I took short trek back to my room. I saw the envelope I had to send to Katniss on the desk so I addressed it and then dropped it into the mail chute. One more letter to you, Katniss, one more week until I _see_ you...


	5. Letter Four

My mother is getting better. After I brought her to my house yesterday nothing has happened but when she fell asleep then woke up and smashed a vase against the wall. I had to call in the doctor and he said to let her rest and get lots of sleep. Right now my mother is sitting in her rocking chair knitting.

I want to ask her why she is having trauma, but I know better. I will wait until she is healed to ask. The food is slowly running out now that I have my mother here, so I have to go out and get some. Unfortunately that would mean leaving my mother here alone. I decide she is well enough and tell her I'll be back soon.

Before I leave my mother is at the door waiting for me. She kisses me on the top of my head but doesn't say anything else. I walk out the door hoping that she stays put and doesn't hurt herself again. I walk to the market in town to buy some vegetables and fruits. I leave with a large sack full then I walk into the bakery.

I know my mother will be overjoyed to see a cookie or even a loaf of bread so I buy both. Peeta's mother, Helen, gives me a dirty look but takes the money and hands me the goods. I sigh and walk away wishing that she could like me. I just don't think she likes seeing me, a Seam brat, with her son.

When I get back to the house I thankfully see my mother sitting in her rocking chair knitting like I had never left. I put away the groceries and grab my bow and arrow. Just because I'm a victor doesn't mean that I can't still hunt, and with Snow gone, hunting outside the district isn't illegal.

I hop over the fence, which is no longer an electric one, and into the forest. I hunt quietly and stealthy watching my prey, waiting for it to come to me. I feel like I'm in the Hunger Games again, watching the tribute I'm about to kill...I don't want to think about it right now so I shake the thoughts out of my head.

By the time I get back to 12 I have caught a deer and a couple rabbits. I head to the Hob so I can trade them for something more of value to me. Greasy Sae happily gives me a couple strips of steak, and a man named Harry cuts the deer meat up for me for its heart. I don't know what he wants with it but I'm not sure I really want to find out.

I walk back to the house and place the meat in the ice box. I look over to the living room and see that my mother is still sitting in the rocking chair knitting. I smile and ask her what she would like for dinner. She gets up from the chair and gets out the steak and some corn. I smile and tell her that I need to take a shower, but then I will cook dinner. The only response I get is her walking back to the rocking chair.

Since I'm a victor, the Capitol installed a shower into the bathroom along with other luxuries. I step into it and turn the power knob to soft and the temperature knob to warm. I step into the water and let it just run over me for a while. When I step out of the shower I smell something. It smells like oh no, smoke. That can't be good, and with my mother in the shape that she is in.

I pull the first pair of clothes I could find and pulled them on. I almost trip while rushing down the stairs like a maniac. I ran into the kitchen to find my mother stirring a pot on the stove. I sighed in relief, then chuckled to myself. I can't believe that I thought the house was on fire, when really my mother was cooking us dinner.

I hug her then walk upstairs to change into more suitable clothing. I brush out my hair then braid it into one long braid on the left side of my head. I walk down the stairs once more and into the kitchen where my mother is (of course) no where to be found.

I look in the living room but she is not there knitting. Then I hear clanking of silverware and plates in the dining room and realize that she must have been setting the table. We eat a wonderful meal and I give my mother thanks before heading up to my room.

I sit at my table and re-read the letter I got from Peeta earlier today. I am so excited that he can come home early! I decide to write him another letter in response.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I am so excited that you can come home to me early. I cannot wait to see you and your father again. Yesterday I had to take my mother in because she has trauma. From what, I don't know, maybe the Games or...Prim. She is slowly getting better, tonight she made dinner for us! It was good and I can tell that she is slowly coming to. When she is fully healed I am going to ask her about the trauma. There is something going on and I don't like it. Anyways, I love you and can't wait to see you soon! Have safe travels._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

I put the pen down and seal the envelope with the letter inside. I creep over to the mail chute, careful not to wake or disturb my mother and drop the envelope inside. I tip-toe back to my room and crawl into bed. I don't know why I'm being so paranoid about my mother, she is perfectly fine. That is the last thing on my mind when I drift off to sleep. Little did I know that I am one-hundred percent wrong about that...


	6. Letter Five

I just read the letter Katniss sent to me. I didn't have anything to say back so I just left the hotel and walked to the jewelry shop. Rebecca and I now were good friends, sharing secrets and telling each other about our lives.

By the time I reached the shop Rebecca was already outside waiting for me. We had come up with a schedule to talk during Rebecca's breaks. I found out that Rebecca has a little brother and sister and that she works in the shop only for enjoyment because her father is a Hunger Games victor.

I was kind of taken aback by this fact when I heard it. I mean who works for their enjoyment? Well I guess I kind of do in the bakery. This break we talked about Katniss. I sighed just thinking about her and decided to tell Rebecca about the letters. "That's so sweet Peeta!" she gushed after I told her.

"Thanks. It's kind of our only way of communication now that I'm here."

"Well have you written her a letter today?"

"No, I don't know what to say to her."

"Well come on, there is a pen and paper in the back room. I can help you!"

She took my arm and dragged me into the shop and to the back room. There she got out a piece of paper and a pen. I take the pen into my hand and try to write.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Hi darling, I just wanted to say hello again. I am sorry to hear about your mother but am glad that she is slowly healing. By the time she is good and ready to talk, we can investigate together. I should be back in about four days or so. I have met a new friend in District 8. I can't wait for you to meet her, she is just amazing. Well I can't wait to see you..._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

I am amazed at how fast the words come out on the paper. I thought I had nothing to write about but really when I just let loose I was fine. Rebecca has left the back room, obviously to work the store. I emerge from the back and see she is busy with a customer so I just let myself out with a little wave to Rebecca.

I grasp the envelope in my hand and walk to the public mail chute. I drop the letter in and turn to walk back to the hotel. When I get there my father is standing conversing in the lobby with a tall brown-haired gentleman. I stand next to my father and ask what is going on. "Business son, business. Now go scurry along to the room and I'll be there later."

I open the door to our room and lay on the bed. My stomach growls so I order a plate of fruit from the room service. Once I am filled up with fruit I walk out to the streets of District 8. I decide to go the other direction today, not towards the center of town but out to the fields where they grow cotton for the textiles.

I walk past the market and the creepy old man's house until I reach the Victor's Village. I walk up to the gates that separate it from the rest of the town and wonder which house is Rebecca's. It could be the blue house with the flowers out front, but it could also be the black house with the white trim.

After I get tired of staring at houses I meet Rebecca at the shop for her lunch break. We eat in silence until Rebecca says, "Peeta, I talked to my parents and they said it was fine if you would come over for dinner."

I ponder the situation then say, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Thanks, and don't forget that we are having chicken and peppers."

"Okay and thanks for the invite Becca." I say as I'm walking away.

"Your welcome!" she yells back to me.

I once again walk into the hotel and into my room. There my dad is sitting devouring a plate of food. I clear my throat and he looks up at me. "Yes son?"

"You know my friend Rebecca, the one at the jewelry shop?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well she invited me over to dinner at her house. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure whatever, that will give me more space to consult with our newest customer."

I leave him to his food and sit on my bed with a book Rebecca lent me. I sit there for hours, reading the book, taking in every word. It's so good that I read it in the span of three hours. I look at the clock above my bed and see that it is three. I don't know what time Rebecca wants me over at her house so I decide to start getting ready.

I bathe and change into some nice clothes, a polo shirt and khaki shorts. I comb my hair into place then check the time. It's now four and I decide to buy a welcoming present for Rebecca. I head down to the bakery and purchase a dozen cookies. The yummy smell of chocolate chip fills the air as I walk to the hotel. I had to sit in line for the bakery for half and hour so it's now almost five.

The Victor's Village is ten minutes away so I leave now. I reach the gate which is open so I walk right into the Village. I look around and spot Rebecca on the front steps of the blue house. We greet each other then walk into her humble abode.

Rebecca leads me to the living room where someone is sitting reading a book and two kids are wrestling on the floor. A woman walks into the room and Rebecca says, "Mom, Dad, Jerry, Emily, meet Peeta Mellark." I smile and wave in greeting. Rebecca's dad just sighs and her siblings wave and go back to playing, but Rebecca's mom smiles kindly and waves me to follow her.

This is going to be one interesting night with Rebecca Ray's family.


	7. Letter Six

I woke up to the sound of something smashing and a high-pitched scream. My mother! I grab my bow and arrow and rush down the hallway to her room. I see my mother huddling in the corner with a big burly man towering over her. He has a sword raised over his head about to bring it down on my mother. I slip an arrow into the bow and shoot him in the leg. He whips around to face me. I stare at him with a nasty look on my face and he stares back with an equally nasty grimace.

He has brown oily hair and yellowing teeth. He stands at least six feet tall if not more and stares at me with two bright green eyes. The man plucks the arrow out of his leg then snaps it in two like it is a twig. Then came the scary part, he ran at me with his sword raised, ready to kill. I dodge the attempt and run down the stairs screaming.

I notice that the door is busted open so I try to make a run for it. I am about to reach the porch when he grabs my shirt collar and holds me tight. "If you scream again I'll slit your throat and let you die right here, right now." I bite my lip and try to kick him in the place that sees no light. He saw it coming and whips around tugging my hair. I whimper in pain and scream.

He grips me by the shoulders and places the sword in the correct position to kill me. I close my eyes and just let it come. I wait but nothing happens, that's when I open my eyes to see a man running towards us. He knocks me out of the other man's grip and I roll away from the battle.

It took me a second but I soon realize that the man that saved me is Haymitch. He must of heard my screams. I jump up to help Haymitch but he tells me to stay back so I instead run up to my mother.

She still huddles in the corner, whimpering in pain. I come up to her and lightly touch her shoulder. She flinches but soon recognizes it is me. I scoop her up and hold her to me, rubbing her back. I feel hot wet tears run down my back and soak my shirt.

"He threatened me Katniss, said he would hurt me if I didn't agree."

"Agree to what mother?" She doesn't answer but I feel more tears and hear her helpless sobs. I carry her to the edge of the stairs and check to see if the man is still fighting Haymitch. I see Haymitch standing over the man with Peacekeepers surrounding him. I walk down the stairs, my mother still in my arms and set her on the couch.

"What is going on?" I ask out loud.

"Ms. Everdeen, who is this man?" one of the Peacekeepers asks me.

"I don't know sir, he broke into my house then tried to kill me and my mother."

"Very well, Sam, take him to the holding cells."

"Yes sir." Sam says. He and the other Peacekeepers carry him away.

"Ms. Everdeen may I talk to you and your mother?'

"Yes sir but be careful she is really scared."

For the rest of the night the Peacekeeper, who's name is Jacob, questions me, my mother, and Haymitch. I learn that that man is a recent convict and has been accused of stealing and murder. I also learn from my mother that he is the one who caused her truama. He asked her to marry him and when she said no, threatened to come back and hurt her.

For a whole week he would come and threaten and beat her. When I came and got her she said she was afraid at the time that he would come after me too. When the Peacekeeper left I let my mother sleep on the couch while I clean her room. There is glass everywhere from the smashed window and my mother's sheets lay in a tangled mess on the floor.

I get the broom and dustpan and sweep up all the glass then re-make my mother's bed. I walk downstairs and see that my mother is awake getting out eggs for breakfast. I smile and walk to the door, which lays broken and messy on the floor. I sweep up more glass and prop the door up against the wall.

A wonderful smell is coming from the kitchen and I walk in to help my mother. She is stirring eggs in a pan and that's when I see the cuts. They are all up her arm and some on her face. I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom where the first aid kit is. "I'm fine Katniss, they're just small cuts."

"Small cuts! Mother they are all up your arm and look at these bruises!" I carefully start to clean her wounds despite her protests and I can see the gratitude in her eyes. I finish quickly and let her go make breakfast. We sit down in the dining room and eat a delicious meal of scrambled eggs and bacon.

My mother clears the plates and washes them so I sit down on the living room couch and turn on the television. I flip through the channels and finally settle on some dumb comedy show. The jokes are stupid but I'm not really paying attention. I'm thinking of Peeta and what he would make of this situation.

I'm lost in thought when something dings and a letter comes out of the mail chute. I pick it up and open it. It's from Peeta and I am excited to hear that he will be home soon_ and _that he has made a new friend. I have to write back to him so I grab a pen and a piece of stray paper.

_Dear Peeta,_

_My mother was attacked last night...she was threatened by a man and he broke into our house. i'll elaborate when you get back...only two more days! I cannot wait to see you and I am glad that you've made a new friend. Maybe she can visit sometime soon. Well, I love you and...goodbye!_

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

I lick the envelope and drop it into the mail chute. My mother comes to sit on the couch with me and we laugh and talk, almost like when Dad was still alive...


	8. Letter Seven

Dinner is delicious, Jerry and Emily are annoying, and Mr. Ray does not like me. I think of all these things and more as I walk to the front door of Rebecca's house. "I'm sorry about my dad, he's usually not like that." she says.

"It's okay. Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you, I'll tell my mother that and I'm also sorry about my siblings. They can be really...annoying sometimes."

"What are you talking about, they're not annoying." I lie. We talk a bit more then I wish her goodbye and walk to the hotel. I walk into the room and come face to face with my father sitting on the bed, kissing some woman.

"WHAT is going on here!" I yell.

"Peeta, nothing, it's not what it looks like."

"Sure looks like it to me!"

"We were just..."

I turn to the woman and say, "do you know that right now you are kissing the lips of a married man with three sons?" She gasps then slaps my father across the face.

"You dirty liar!" she huffs then storms out of the room. My father stares ahead with a sad look in his eye and falls back onto his bed.

"I'm sorry Peeta." he says so quietly I almost don't here.

"Was this whole trip just some hoax so you could get away from Mom and find someone else to have a little fun with?"

"No! I never meant to hurt Helen, I just..." he trails of not even able to finish what he has to say.

"You just wanted to find someone new?" I say while grabbing my bags and shoving my things into it.

"Peeta, wait..." I am already out the door, not wanting to hear what he has to say. I walk out the hotel and to the streets. I find a bench to sit on and ponder what to do. I could go back and apologize or I could find somewhere else to stay. I pick the second option and walk to Rebecca's house so she can help me find somewhere to go.

She is just closing the gate when I reach Victor's Village. "Peeta, what's up?"

"My father cheated on my mom. I need someplace to stay. Could you help me find somewhere?"

"Why don't you stay with me? We have an extra bedroom and my parents wouldn't mind."

"Well if it's okay with your parents."

"Let me go ask them." she leaves me by the gate to go ask . She soon comes back with an answer.

"They said it's okay with them." She leads me inside her house and shows me to the extra bedroom. I drop my things on the ground and open the letter I grabbed before I ran out of the hotel. I read it then sit on the bed thinking about what to write next.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Today I found my father kissing another woman in the hotel. I don't know what to say to my mother. I fled the hotel and am now staying with my friend. She has graciously taken me in and I am thankful for that. I will be home in about two days and I will see you soon! I cannot wait to see you and your beautiful face. I am very sorry to hear about what happened to your mother and I'm glad that the man was caught. I hope you are safe from now on. So how are you doing anyways? How is my mother and my brother? Are they and the bakery faring well? Hope to see you soon and I love you darling._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

_P.S. Please send the letter to the new address on the front as I am not at the hotel any longer._

I drop the letter into the mail chute upstairs and start to unpack my things.

It is almost dinner and a delicious smell is coming from downstairs. It smells almost like...mm-mm, roast beef, green beans, and is that...cherry drop soup! I am overjoyed to smell the delicious scent of my favorite Capitol food.

I am so overjoyed that I almost rush down the stairs like a little kid on Christmas. I control myself and walk down into the kitchen. There Mrs. Ray is cooking a lovely meal for dinner. As not to be rude I walk into the living room where Jerry and Emily are playing. Fortunately Mr. Ray is nowhere to be found. I lay on the floor next to the kids and ask if I can play with them.

They nod and go back to playing The Hunger Games, a popular board game made after the real event. I wait until they finish their first game then grab a pawn and join in. We clash and battle until Mrs. Ray announces that dinner is ready. I take the kids and we sit down at a nicely set table like last night. Rebecca is already sitting down and then Mr. Ray strides in with a book in his hand.

Mrs. Ray sets dinner on the table and we serve ourselves. I get a load of roast beef, a scoop of green beans, and a large serving of cherry drop soup. Everyone is alive with chatter except for Mr. Ray who sits reading his book. Finally he clears his throat and the table falls silent. "So Peeta, why are you staying here again. I don't think I heard."

"Robert." Mrs. Ray warns him.

"No it's okay Mrs. Ray. I am here because my father...I found him in our hotel room with a woman...who is not my mother."

"Figures." Mr. Ray says.

"Robert!" Mrs. Ray exclaims.

"Excuse me Mr. Ray?"

"Peeta, don't." Rebecca warns.

"I'm just saying that it figures with your family."

"What do you mean by that." I challenge ignoring Rebecca's pleas.

"I mean that I was in love with your mother and she went off to go marry that oaf of a father!"

"That wasn't her fault, she didn't know that you loved her!" I yell.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because now she is married and has three incompetent kids who don't know when they're not wanted." he says.

"Excuse me Mrs. Ray, Jerry, Emily, Rebecca." I say as I get up from the table. I run up the stairs and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I hear a knock at the door and see Rebecca standing in the door way.

"Peeta, he didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone Rebecca, I don't want company right now." She shuts the door and bury my face in the pillow as tears fall slowly down my face.


	9. Letter Eight

I read the letter...how could that have happened! I sigh just thinking about what Peeta's dad did to Helen. I may not like her but it doesn't mean I want her life to be horrible. One end of the letter makes me sad but the other makes me quite the opposite. Peeta's coming home in two more days! I cannot wait to see him again.

I can imagine the reunion now...he comes in on a Capitol train and I am waiting for him by the station. He catches sight of me and walks over, kissing me on the lips. We walk hand-in-hand to Victor's Village, talking about what has happened while he was gone. Then we unpack his things and talk and laugh and have a great time together. At the end of the night we lay watching TV together until we fall asleep on the couch.

Ah, what a beautiful thought. I want to write an immediate response to Peeta's letter so I grab the first piece of paper I see and write.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I'm so very sorry to hear about your father. That is such a horrid thing to do. I'm sure he didn't really mean to become intimate with that woman, but it is uncalled for and just plain wrong. I give the best to him and your mother and hope they can mend their relationship. I am having a wonderful time here in District 12, although you not being here makes it pretty bad. My mother is getting so much better. I think talking about the trauma after the break-in helped her get over it. I'm pretty sure your mother and brothers are doing excellent. I have gone to the bakery a couple times to pick up some goods, but other than that I haven't seen them. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again...only two more days! Well I love you sweetie and shall see you soon..._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

There done...I seal the envelope and pen the new address onto the outside. I drop it into the mail chute and hope it gets to Peeta today. There is nothing to do today and my mother is out shopping for groceries, so I decide to go hunting. I grab my bow and quiver and pull my father's hunting jacket on over my shirt, then I walk outside.

I swing my body up over the fence and walk into the familiar scene of the forest. It takes a while but I finally see a young fawn sitting in the grass in front of me. I quietly creep up near it and load the arrow into the bow, then get ready to aim. The arrow is just about to be fired at the deer when someone says, "Well hello Katniss Everdeen."

I miss-fire the arrow and the fawn runs of into the woods. I turn around yelling, "Do you just know that you cost me a-Gale?"

"Hey Katniss."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do in District 2."

"Well we are on a break so I thought I would come see my family and," he points around, "the woods."

"Oh, well welcome back I guess."

"Yup, so are you still with...what's his name again?"

"Peeta, and I know you know his name."

"So where is 'Peeta'?"

"He's in District 8, for business." As soon as I say it I regret it.

"Left you already has he?" Gale prods.

"No, he's only there for business!"

"Uh, huh, only there for 'business'. He's already met a 'friend' I bet."

I walk away shaking my head, trying to ignore Gale. "I'm right aren't I, he has met somebody there, and it's a girl isn't it?"

"Leave me alone Gale."

"Oh come on Catnip, I'm right aren't I? Just answer me!"

"Don't call me that and stop asking me that." I say as I take off running.

"Don't deny it Katniss! One day you're gonna' find out the truth about him and you're not gonna' like it!"

I run all the way to the edge of the fence then hop over and dash into my house slamming the door behind me. I can't believe he thinks that he can come back and do that to me. He's the one who left me and now he thinks he can accuse me of things that aren't real. My back is against the now fixed door and I slowly sink down into a fetal position. My mother comes over and cradles me, stroking my hair and telling me it's alright.

I cry silently, letting the tears slip out of my eyes and onto my mom's pretty frock. The tears slowly but eventually stop coming and I sit back against the door facing my mom. "He's back Mom."

"Who is sweetie, Peeta?"

"No _he's _back..."

"Gale?!"

"Yes, we met in the woods and he accused Peeta of cheating on me."

"That little brat, I'm going over to his house to have a little talk with him and his mother."

"No mom don't!" I try saying to her but she has already walked out of the door. I pull myself off the floor and walk slowly up to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and step in letting the warm water run off me. I sink down to the ground and sit in the shower sobbing. I just wish Peeta was back already, I wish I could crawl into his arms and never come out.

Finally I get up and turn off the shower. I get dressed into comfortable clothes and sink into the couch downstairs. I flip through the TV channels looking for something to watch and settle on a kid's cartoon. The cartoon reminds me of Prim and I start crying again, tears falling at a rapid pace down my cheeks and onto my shirt below. I calm myself down and soon find myself falling asleep. I only wake up to my mother walking through the door muttering things under her breath, but I soon drift to sleep again. In my dreams I can escape this horrible world and all my problems. In my dreams I can see Peeta.


	10. Letter Nine

I went back to the hotel today. I had forgotten the book Rebecca lent me and I had to go get it. My father was there laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I grabbed the book and left not wanting to talk to him. Now I am reading the letter Katniss has sent to me. It is great to hear that everything is okay in 12. I am so worried that something is going to come up.

To tell her my relief I rip a piece of paper out of a notebook Rebecca let my use for the letters. Then I started to write my response to Katniss. Unfortunately I couldn't come up with anything to write so I left the notebook and pen on bed and walk downstairs. It is almost time for Rebecca's lunch break so I head down to Sparks Fly.

There she is waiting outside for me with a turkey sandwich. We sit outside and eat on a bench by the store. I tell Rebecca about how I'm relieved about Katniss and how I can't wait to see her. "So when are you two getting married?" she asks.

"What! We're not getting married!"

"Sure seems like it the way your talking about her. I think you love her more than you even know."

"Yeah I guess so but I don't think we're ready for that."

"Yes you are. You're just denying it because you don't want to get turned down."

"No that's not true!" I start to protest, but I give up, "Okay yeah maybe it is."

"So why don't you ask her when you get back?"

"I...never thought of that."

"Well, you should think about it. Heck, I can even help you pick out a ring for her here at the shop."

"Yeah, I really do love her and I know we're ready and...I'm going to do it!" I exclaim. Rebecca just smiles and leads me into the shop to pick out a ring. I follow her and we walk around the store for the next hour consulting every piece of jewelry in the whole store. I decide on one of three rings that are my favorite and finally pick the best one.

It's a beautiful sparkling diamond encrusted silver ring that I know she will love. I pay Rebecca and thank her while leaving the shop. I can't wait to see Katniss! I go back to Rebecca's house and sit down with the notebook paper and the pen.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm very sorry to say this but my father and I won't be back for another two or three days. We have more business to take care of and even though I'm not really on speaking terms with him, it's for the good of the bakery. I hope to see you soon and I love you very much._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

I tell Katniss in the letter that I won't be back until later this week so I have time to prepare for what lies ahead. I need to figure out how I'm going to ask her and plan it all out. I'm so excited to start that I cannot wait and I walk out the door of Rebecca's home and back to the shop to enlist her help.

We talk about what I should say and what I should wear while asking her and I even help Rebecca with customers that day. By the end of the day I have a renewed sense of energy and I go to the hotel to apologize to my father. We make up and I tell him that I still won't be living in the hotel and that I will be coming home a day later than him. He just nods and I walk to Rebecca's home.

There Mrs. Ray is working on dinner and the kids are laying on the kitchen floor banging on pots. Mr. Ray is no where to be found as usual and I'm feeling in an especially good mood so I ask if I may bake a cake for dessert. Mrs. Ray says that's fine and I get out the ingredients. About an hour later a warm spongy cake comes out of the oven. I lay it on a plate and mix together the icing then decorate the it with swirling patterns and bright colors.

By the time dinner comes I am done decorating and it looks really good. I take one last look then sit at the dinner table with the Rays. Mr. Ray walks in with a book in hand once again and I can't help but want to say I'm sorry for last night. I hold back until it is dessert time then ask if he can forgive me and that I forgive his actions. He just nods curtly and I serve the cake to the family.

They sit eating, giving praises at my amazing baking skills. I nod and go along with it telling them that I just love baking. When dinner is over I help clear the table then run upstairs and fall into bed thinking about Katniss. You just wait Katniss, I'll be back soon and then you will be mine forever.

There is a knock at the door and Rebecca comes in to talk. She praises my baking skills then applauds me for making up with her dad _and_ my dad. We talk for a while and then she leaves to go off to bed. I follow her lead by getting ready and then crash into the comforting layers of my bed.

Soon I am off to Dreamland and no longer thinking about any thing bad in my life. It's funny how much dreams can cure anything...


	11. Letter Ten

I wake up to the beeping of the mail chute. I throw the blanket off that was placed over me and pick up the letter. I open it and read it quickly, devouring every word. I check the time and see that it is ten o'clock at night. I have missed dinner and lunch and am desperately hungry. I put the letter on the coffee table and walk into the kitchen. I dig through the fridge and find a bag of uneaten carrots. As I gnaw on those I find some paper and a pencil and write a response to Peeta.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I'm sad that you won't be coming home in a day but that's okay. I hope to see you in two days though. Well I have some news...Gale is back. I came across him in the woods today and he accused you of cheating on me. He thinks you're in District 8 on 'business' (if you know what I mean) even though I told him different. I can't believe he used to be my best friend! Well I hope to see you in a couple days although I wish you were coming home sooner. I love you lots._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

I throw the letter down the mail chute and fall back onto the couch. Even though I've been sleeping all day I still end up falling asleep again. When I wake up for the second time it's seven in the morning and I am very refreshed. I see my mother in the kitchen preparing something for breakfast. I wander in there and yawn largely, catching the attention of my mom. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning Mom."

"How did you sleep?"

"The best sleep I've ever gotten in at least a year or so."

"That's good, you deserve it." she says then turns back to the breakfast.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"You'll see." And in about another ten minutes I _do _see. We have a great breakfast of wheat waffle and bacon. We even have syrup with the waffles, which is a huge luxury. My mother must have had to pay a lot of money to get this. I finish my first plate then three more helpings are gobbled down. After breakfast I'm so full that I can barely get up and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

Eventually I make it to there and change into some fresh clean clothes. I amble downstairs and head into the streets of Disrtict 12. I'm sad that Peeta won't be back sooner and I almost start to pout until I see Gale. He is in the Hob eating soup from Greasy Sae. I glare at him but he doesn't see, or he acts like he doesn't.

I jog over to her stall and ask for a cup of basil tea. She nods and pours hot water from a kettle into a cup then puts a tea bag into the cup. I take it gratefully and let the tea flow out from the tea bag. Carefully I take a sip and grimace to keep from showing that it burned my tongue. Gale is happily chatting away with Sae and I decide to leave because I haven't caught his attention.

I am almost out of the Hob when Gale yells after me, "Katniss!"

"What do you want Gale?"

"What your best friend calls your name and is expected to want something?"

I almost tell him he's not my friend anymore but I stop myself. "Okay Gale, what's up with you today."

"Wow, bitter. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to go hunting with me later today."

"Sure what time?"

"Um, how about noon?" My response is just a curt nod and me walking away, my back towards him.

I sit waiting for Gale by the fence surrounding the forest. I tap my foot impatiently and finally see him walking over. "It took you long enough!"

"Calm down, it's not even noon yet."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"You decided to come so don't act all rude." I am already throwing myself over the fence and trying to ignore him. We walk for a while and come across a fawn with her mother. They are laying in the middle of a ring of trees, the mother licking the fawn clean. "You get the mother I'll take the baby." I say to Gale. He nods and aims his arrow at the mother's body.

"One, two, three...shoot!" I say. We release our arrows and they hit the mark then we run over and collect our kills. We are walking to our favorite spot in the woods when my stomach growls. "Why don't we stop and eat." Gale suggests. I agree and collect wood for a fire. The deer is excellent and we finish the fawn quickly.

We spend the rest of the time talking about what has happened since Gale was gone. "I'm sorry for yesterday." he says.

"It's...fine."

"No it's not, it was rude and I'm sorry."

"I don't accept your apology."

"Well in that case...I wonder if you're still ticklish in that same spot."

"No Gale, no please, stop!" I laugh as he tickles me. For the first time since he got back, it finally feels like we are friends again. I smile and we lay back in the grass watching the clouds. This is what it should feel like when your with someone you care about. It should be easy, laid-back, and carefree...just like this. Just like when I'm with Peeta...


	12. Letter Eleven

There is a knock at my door. I look up from the book I'm reading and see Mr. Ray standing in the door frame. I nod for him to come in and he closes the door behind him. I start to worry a little, like maybe he closed the door to make sure no one hears the screams of mercy when he tries to kill me. Mr. Ray comes and sits on my bed and stares at me for a few seconds before saying, "It hurt Peeta. It hurt real bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother going off to marry your father."

"Oh, but why are you talking to me about this?"

"I..I wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions the other night. They were rude and you are a guest in my home, I should have been kinder. It just hurt when she married him."

"Mr. Ray, may I ask what exactly happened?"

"I loved her. We dated for a few years in high school and then well, we broke up. It didn't work out, but I regretted breaking it off with Helen the moment I did. She started dating your dad about a week or so later. I was heartbroken, and even more so when a couple years later she got married to him. It was made even worse when I received and invitation to the wedding. It felt like a stab right through the heart. I didn't know what to do so I fled 12, and vowed never to go back. I felt like she had left me when really I had left her..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ray, I had no idea what you had gone through."

"It's okay, I just had to get that off my chest. I needed to tell you the truth." I was about to tell him thank you but Mr. Ray had already gotten up and quickly left the room. Sighing I opened the letter I had gotten early today from Katiss. I read it and gasp, how dare Gale come back. How dare he even accuse me of anything when he doesn't even know me.

I rip out a piece of paper from the notebook, but in doing so I rip it in half. I throw that piece to the ground then rip out another one, slower this time. I grab the pen and angrily scribble words on the paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I can't believe he accused me of that. It is rude and he doesn't even know me! I hope that you two can get on speaking terms with each other to maybe even mend that friendship, but I can't say the same for the two of us. I am doing fine now, and I hope you are too. I can't wait until my father and I come home in two days. I have made up with him and we have acted like _it_ never happened. I wish the best for you._

_ Love always,_

_ Peeta_

I lay back with the pen still in my hand and stare at the wall in front of me. I can't wait to see Katniss, especially since I have a certain little trick up my sleeve for her. Hm, I wonder if Rebecca would help me plan the rest of it. In a hopefull manor I walk over to Sparks Fly and into the back room to enlist Rebecca's help at her next break. She says yes and takes her break a little early. We sit down on a bench outside the store and talk about what I should do.

"You should take her out somewhere. Is there any place of significance for you two in District 12?"

"Um, let me think, let's see...well behind my parent's bakery. I know there is a little bench near there where I could ask her."

"Perfect! You can take her on a romantic picnic in the woods then propose to her behind the bakery."

"I can't wait..."

"Me neither, well I've got to go back to work, see you at lunch."

I take the road back to Rebecca's house and sit in the living room on the couch. I just sit there thinking until Mrs. Ray comes up behind me. "Now what is a fine young man like you doing just sitting here?" she asks.

I blush then say, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About, about my girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Katniss, I'm going to...propose to her when I get back."

"Oh, how sweet! That's just adorable and I'm sure Rebecca has been helping you along the way."

"She's actually the one who convinced me to do it."

"Ugh, her and her meddling ways. One day she is going to dig a hole so deep she won't be able to get out of it."

"No she's fine, she's been a lot of help with this whole ordeal."

"Well that's good. It's almost lunch do you want me to make you and Rebecca sandwiches?"

"Sure that would be great."

Ten minutes later I am ready to go get Rebecca for lunch. I walk to the shop with a paper bag in hand. Mrs. Ray had made us turkey sandwiches with fried and cut potatoes she had made earlier. I am practically foaming at the mouth to eat lunch when I arrive at the shop. We sit on our bench once again and eat in silence.

The lunch is delicious and the potatoes are amazing. I eat all of my lunch and take some of Rebecca's potatoes to satisfy my taste for them. We clean up and Rebecca walks into the shop. I watch her all the way until the door closes. Her walk was what had me transfixed, it's just like Katniss', a long stride from her height and way she sways.

I can't help but sit down and daydream about Katniss. Amazing Katniss, so strong and beautiful and...I don't finish my sentence because I'm already daydreaming.


	13. Letter Twelve

I am sobbing, hard and fast the tears come. We are all at a funeral, my mother, Gale, and Gale's family...all except Rory. He's the one we're mourning over. He was out in the streets when a Peacekeeper fired a bullet at a man who was caught for stealing. Instead the shot went through Rory.

We are all gathered around him in the coffin sitting in the middle of the Hawthorne's living room. Gale is standing over him, tears falling onto Rory's now pale face. Mrs. Hawthorne is sobbing with Posy in her arms. Vick is standing with a cold face trying to push back tears but finally letting them slip out and trickle down his face. My mother and I stand together looking over Rory, sadness in our eyes. He was like family to us, a little brother to me, a son to mom. We would have done anything to protect or take care of him.

A couple more minutes pass and my mom nudges me to walk out the door. We thank the Hawthornes for inviting us and give them our condolences then head out. We walk solemnly to our home with heads down, trying to keep more tears from coming out.

When we reach the front door I swing it open and dash up the stairs. I fall onto my bed and cry, a melancholy cloud settling over me. I hear the stairs creak and a few moments later my mother is in my room hugging me. "I've already lost Prim, and now Rory! He was like a brother to me Mom!"

"Sh, I know honey, I know. I also know that it hurts but it will all be okay. In the end everything will turn out okay. If you think your sad, imagine what Gale's family must feel like."

"I know," I lean back to look into my mom's eyes, "that's why I'm going to take Gale hunting in a couple days."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. It would really help him get his mind off of things."

"Yeah, it sure would." She leaves and I go back to my melancholy cloud. Forecast for today in Katnissville: raining and gray. Just as I think this, rain starts pounding on the roof. Great, one more thing to worry about. I lay back and sigh, what a wonderful day this has turned out to be for me. To keep my mind off of things I write a letter to Peeta.

_Dear Peeta,_

_Gale's brother Rory died. A Peacekeeper accidentally shot him. Today is terrible, it's raining, there was a death, and your not here. The only good thing is that Gale and I made up. Today my mother and I have grieved and it _almost_ feels like the only thing I've got left sometimes is you. My mother was no help with her trauma and Gale was being so rude when he first came. The only thing I really have left if you Peeta, and sometimes with you being away I think that I've lost you too. I love you and hope you will be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Katniss_

I finished the letter and dropped it into the mail chute upstairs. The rain has stop pounding so I decide that I will walk to the bakery. I take my father's hunting jacket and tell my mother I'll be back soon then walk out the door. I walk into the bakery and step into the long line of people waiting for the Mellark's baked goods. I am about two people away from the counter when I see something that surprises me.

"Hey Mr. Mellark, you and Peeta decide to come back early?" I say to him.

"No no. Peeta decided to stay in District 8 for another couple days to take care of some unfinished business."

"Oh." I say. I order a loaf of bread and walk out the door. Unfinished business? Is Gale right, is Peeta there for you know, 'business'? Even though I didn't believe Gale in the beginning, my suspicion is slowly rising, building up until even _I _believe it. I jog home and throw the door open. Why is everything going so wrong today. The melancholy cloud settles over me again, putting me in an even worse mood than before.

I stomp up the stairs angry at Peeta, furious actually. How dare he lie to me! He and his dad didn't stay longer for bakery business, he's there for business of his own. How could I have ever belived that Gale was wrong? I guess my stomping made such a noise that it alerted my mother because seconds later she was up the stairs and in my room. "What's wrong now?"

"Peeta is what's wrong."

"What happened?"

"You know how I told you that he and his dad are staying later in 8 for more business?"

"Yes I do, and..."

"Well I saw his dad at the bakery and he told me that Peeta is still in 8. I'm starting to believe that Gale was right."

"Okay so just because he's there a little later than his dad, it automatically means that Gale is right?'

"I don't know Mom, but what I do know is I'm going to Eight. I'm going to see what's going on here." My mother doesn't answer and instead walks out of the room muttering things like "as stubborn as her father" and "she's going to get herself hurt if she doesn't watch out." I ignore it and start packing, throwing a couple outfits and my bathroom needs into my battered suitcase.

I don't care what my mother says, I'm going to District 8 and no one is going to stop me or get in my way. I'm going to find out what's going on here, no matter how hard it might be. I zip my suitcase and walk out my front door with strong thoughts in my head. I say bye to my mother and tell her I will be back soon then shut the door before I can chicken out. There's no going back now.


	14. Letter Thirteen

Only one more day until I get back to Katniss. I cannot wait, it will be so good to see my mom and my brothers and most of all...her. She _really_is my world, my everything, my...soul. I open the letter she sent me and gasp at what it says. Rory died? Gale and her are friends again (I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me on this one)? What!? I can't process it all completely because my head is spinning with questions. I take a deep breath and come back to the real world.

I think of all the pain that Katniss is in over this, Rory was like a little brother to her! I cringe in thought of Rory's dead, pale body and write a response.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I send out my condolences to the Hawthornes and hope they will heal in good time. On a happier note I will be home tomorrow and we will get to be together. I wish you the best of luck and I love you oh so much! See you soon!_

_Love always,_

_Peeta_

I slip the sealed envelope into the mail chute and walk down the Ray's stairs. It is almost time for Rebecca's lunch break so I grab our sandwiches and walk outside. Now that I've seen the other side of District 8, I no longer think it is ugly or drab. I have opened my eyes up to the world around me and now I really see.

The houses are beautifully constructed and the flowers growing in the people's gardens are gorgeous. The streets may be dirty but the sky is a bright blue and birds are chirping loudly, bringing a chorus of music to this district. I smile in spite of myself and keep walking, slower this time, to Sparks Fly.

Rebecca is already outside waiting for me when I reach the store. She waves and we sit down in our usual spot. It only takes us small amount of time to eat so the rest is spent talking. "So...you're going back tomorrow?" Rebecca asks in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I am."

"Peeta there's something I really have to tell you."

"Go on..."

"I-I-I think I'm in love with you."

"What did you just say?!"

"These days we've spent together have been like magic and...I really like you!"

"Rebecca..."

"No please listen. I know it's silly because you're marrying Katniss and all but I had to tell you!"

"Rebecca, I like you.," she perks up at this, "but not that way."

"I...understand, well I've got to go back to work. See you later Peeta." she says walking away. I can tell she is crying by the way her shoulders are shaking up and down. I want to run over and console her but I stop myself and walk in the other direction.

When I get to the house I walk into the living room and sit on the couch with a distant look in my eyes. Mrs. Ray comes over and asks what's wrong. "Rebecca, she told me that she loves me."

"You didn't already know?"

"No! I feel terrible. I'm going off to marry my girlfriend and here she is crying over me!"

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry, Rebecca can be a little...upfront sometimes."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't feel bad, she'll be okay. All in good time. You just worry about getting that proposal out to your girlfriend." She left after that and I am alone for a while until Jerry and Emily came into the room with their toys. They sit on the floor, battling with their Hunger Games action figures. I smile but then sigh, thinking about those nasty games.

The kids all think it's fun and games until they are reaped. They cheer on their favorites on television and reenact it, but when it comes time to actually compete they are as scared as a deer in headlights. I can't take being around them or in this room any longer so I walk outside.

I sit on the Ray's porch swing thinking about Rebecca. I realize that it is almost time for her next break but yet I don't get up. Instead I sit and swing softly singing a song I learned in school a few years back.

_Possibilities rollin' 'round._

_ People kneeling to the ground._

_ I fight, I cry, I wish, I kick._

_ If only I could win._

_ Life's confusing please help me._

_ I'm beggin' here right on my knees._

_ Nightmares come every night._

_ Wrap me in warmth, oh so tight._

_ Possibilities rollin' 'round._

_ People kneeling to the ground._

_ I'm begging here can't you see._

_ Won't you help me please..._

I finish and look off into the distance letting a single tear fall down my face. I'm about to walk back inside and lay on my bed when I see someone approaching. "Katniss?"


	15. Letter Fourteen

He is there, sitting on _her _porch, singing a song. I almost smile then remember that I am supposed to be mad at him. He finishes the song and I take a step towards the house. He whips his head around and asks, "Katniss?"

I nod softly and he responds with, "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh really! Like you don't know!"

"No Katniss I don't and why are you yelling like that?!"

"You good for nothing little cheat!" I say as I walk closer. "I saw your dad at home. You lied!" I yell. "Why?" I say softer. I brake down into tears and don't wait for an answer, running in the other direction. He yells after me but I ignore him and run faster.

I stop in the center of town and spot a hotel. The one Peeta and his dad stayed in. I ask for a room and the manager walks me to a room with two beds, a TV, and a desk. I sigh and drop my small suitcase that I brought. I am tuckered out, but instead of laying on the bed, I sit in the desk chair.

Beside the desk there is a trash can with a mess of papers inside it. Curiosity gets the best of me and I pull them out. I sob as I read them, flipping through each one of the papers. This room was Peeta's, and of course these are my letters.

I take the papers into my hands and rip them forcefully in half tossing the remains into the trash can. I can't stand to be in this horrid room any longer so I walk outside and into the shopping center. I amble along the cobblestone path until I see a jewelry store.

For no apparent reason I walk into the store and look around. No one is at the counter so I take a quick look then leave, not really wanting to be seen by anyone else today. I am halfway out of the shopping center when a wave of sadness comes over me and I collapse onto the ground, sobbing.

People are walking by and staring but I don't care anymore. I lay on the ground sobbing and wishing Peeta would come back. I shake the last thought out of my head knowing that we are through. For another five minutes I am still laying on the until a girl comes by.

She has long blond hair and stunning ocean blue eyes. I almost gasp at how beautiful she is. She reaches down with her hand and pulls me up to my feet. "What's wrong?" she asks carefully.

"To tell you the truth, I actually don't know. I think my boyfriend is cheating on me because he stayed longer than said and I don't know what came over me and I just collapsed on the ground and I really am truly-" she cuts my rambling off with a finger to her lips.

"Why don't you come inside my store." she says as she leads me into the jewelry store that I was just in.

"So what's your boyfriend's name?"

"P-P-Peeta." I stutter.

"What? Peeta! Hey you must be Katniss. He's told me so much about you."

"Oh, then _your_ the girl that he fell in love with. It makes sense because of how pretty you are."

"Thank you that means a lot, what!? Peeta's not in love with me. Trust me he is deeply in love with you. Actually he was going to leave tomorrow for 12, he was just um, preparing something."

"Really?"

"Yep, maybe you should go tell him you forgive him. I think he would like that." I nod in thanks then walk out the door and sprint to the girls house. I reach the Victor's Village and look for Peeta but see that he's not here.

I turn around jogging through the town yelling his name. "Peeta! Peeta!"

"Katniss?" he says for the second time today. I turn in the direction of my name and see Peeta standing with a confused look on his face.

I quickly start explaining myself, "I am so sorry. Your friend told me everything and I just want you to forgive me. I wish I hadn't of jumped to conclusions but I just was worried and...well, I love you!"

"Come here." he orders me. I walk over and he cups my chin in his hand. "Katniss Everdeen, I have always loved you. I never stopped, and well this will explain it." He pulls me into a deep kiss and I feel as if I am on the top of the world. I pull away and smile then hug him like never before, inhaling his wonderful scent.

We walk hand in hand to where Peeta was going before I interupted him. I soon realize that it is the jewelry store I was in before. Peeta gets his friend, who I met and learned her name is Rebecca, and we sit on a small bench near to the store. My stomach growls and Peeta hands me his sandwich leaving him with nothing.

For the second time today I smile at him and split the sandwich in half handing one of the pieces to him. I sit silently wathcing Rebecca and Peeta talk as they eat. I furrow my brow, scolding myself for ever thinking Peeta would cheat on me. Rebecca gets up and leaves so I take that as a cue to stand up. Peeta leads me back to Victor's Village talking to me the whole way. "I'm thinking that maybe we go home today. Like maybe...before dinner?"

"That sounds good. I guess we will be home sooner than expected right?"

"Yes Katniss, and you know what? I love you."

"I know."

Suitcases in hand, having already said our goodbyes, we walk to the train station and wait. In a matter of ten minutes we are loading onto our cabin to start the long ride home to 12. I lay on the bottom bunk in the sleeping department staring upward. Peeta is in the shower and I am left alone doing nothing.

I hear a creak and I turn around to see Peeta dressed with hair dripping wet. Again I smile and walk to the dining area, hungry for dinner. We have been on this train for an hour and I'm already starting to get sick of being on here.

Luckily that feeling fades when I see the dinner laid out for all to see. I lick my lips and sit down at the table waiting for Peeta so we can begin our Capitol feast. He walks in and his eyes bug-out of his head. Just because we're Victors doesn't mean we get all of the Capitol goodies. They mostly send us food but nothing like this. These things are delicacies.

I inhale the decadent scent of the food and smell a couple of my favorite dishes. There's roasted lamb racks, cherry drop soup, Parmesan encrusted chicken, all anyone would want to eat. We slurp it down and ask for more servings of everything. I eat a whole rack of lamb, two servings of soup, and half of the chicken. When dessert rolls around I scarf down three slices of Death by Chocolate cake.

By the time we are done I don't think I can even move. Peeta is laying in his chair moaning and I am not even able to get up. Several more minutes of this pass until I am finally well enough to pull myself out of the chair and Peeta too. We amble along into the entertainment area where the TV is and tune it to some random channel.

I feel as if we are a married couple. We eat dinner and then watch TV together, laughing at the dumb jokes and holding hands talking. I smile at the thought but shake it out of my head, fearing what Peeta would think of the thought if he noticed me smiling and laughing to myself. I sigh then turn towards the TV once more, getting dragged in by the dumb plot.

_ If only_, I think to myself.


End file.
